What did you say?
by Ky03elk
Summary: The morning after the swings and reality still hasn't set in. It crashes over him, the joy, the elation, the way his heart continues to flutter in his chest as if, even hours later, it's trying to catch up on those missed beats, the seconds in which it had stopped completely. 6x01 insert.


I watched, I squealed, and then I was not able to do anything but get the words out of my head!

In case, you missed it SPOILER, because I just watched the sneak peek (16th Sep) and then guessed her answer!

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Standing at the counter, he pours the pancake banter slow and gently into the pan, creating the perfect circle. Quickly adds the chocolate chips so that they create a heart shaped center, and shifting back slightly, he admires his handy work.

Hearing footsteps approach, he looks up, face exploding into a smile as he spots his fiancé walking towards him.

Holy hell. She said yes!

It crashes over him, the joy, the elation, the way his heart continues to flutter in his chest as if, even hours later, it's trying to catch up on those missed beats, the seconds in which it had stopped completely. The moment in which he stood, ring between his fingers, as she confused them both, sliding from one answer to the next. No. Not no. Not yes. Yes.

His hands start shaking a fraction; the emotions are all too much, too new, too raw, and he gazes at her in amazement. How did he ever become so lucky, so fortunate, to have this woman standing before him. In love with him, as much as he is in love with her.

His fiancé. It deserves repeating.

Focused on her phone, she finally looks up, and he sees it, truly sees the instant in which her features reveal everything. Happiness, delight, wonder. Lips part and teeth break through as her grin expands, encompassing every part of her, and he's forced to grab the bench to prevent falling onto the floor. Wants to bottle this feeling. Contain it, so he can experience it over and over, for the rest of his life.

They're going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "Hey, you want some pancakes for breakfast." He really is trying to tone it down a little, contain the ecstasy that is soaring through his veins, but really… She said yes. Well she said…

"No." She's come to a complete stop, still several feet short of the kitchen, appears almost in limbo standing so far back.

"Wait…Yes… What did you say?" Confusion clouds her features, before she shakes her head, clearly trying to free the fog that has descended over them both. A small giggle escapes; her glee breaks through again as she shrugs.

"Sorry, I'm still having trouble forming thoughts." Her laughter makes the whole room shine, creates a lightness within his soul, and his heart expands all over again.

Moving their breakfast away from the hotplate, he rounds the corner, completes the final steps, and it brings him flush with her body. Hands move forward, encasing her face, surrounding her smile, as he leans forward stealing a kiss.

He's kissing his fiancé. And maybe it's going to be repeated more than once.

Pulling back, they take a moment, elated eyes remaining joined, as he jokes, "You've become very indecisive of late. No. Not, no. Not yes. Not, not yes. I'm more than just a little concerned about your mental health."

He can laugh now, now that the ring is firmly placed on her finger, a promise for the future, their future.

* * *

Dipping her head down, she lightly bumps it into his chest, embarrassed over her not so smooth acceptance, her worry over what his seriousness had meant. Confusion as she realized that he was announcing his intent to marry her–not break up with her. The thrill when she was finally able to comprehend that he was wanting more. More with her. An always with her.

"Of all the times I've done that, that was a first." He's eyes widen in horror as he hears the words that have escaped. The mention of past proposals, past marriages and he opens his mouth, ready to back pedal effectively out of the hole he has began digging.

"Did you just compare our proposal to your previous ones?" Her tone is deadly, mouth drawn sharply across her teeth creating a thin line of lips, eyes narrowing as they stare him down.

"No… wait… I'm mean, well yes… but…" The stammer in his words, is nothing compared to the staccato in his chest. This may be his shortest, nearly marriage of them all.

"Ah. Um. Who's the one lost for words now?" She tries to maintain her seriousness for several more seconds, keep him on the edge for just a while longer, but the panicked look is probably a precursor for grey hair. She's not that mean.

"It's okay, Castle. I am aware of your past." Does her best most days not to think about it, push it deep down, knows that the ring on her finger is going to force some of it out to air.

Grateful for her forgiveness over his foot in mouth disease, he moves forward and captures her lips between his, silently expressing his apprehension.

Relocating her head sharply, she detaches, experiences a moment of astonishment, as reality crashes over her, again.

The feeling keeps sneaking up on her–has ever since he slipped the ring on–where reality and fantasy combine, and it leaves her shocked and amazed all over again.

"You proposed?" Laughing together at the ridiculousness of her question, he can't help but confirm.

"I did!" The feeling of merriment continues to swell and she thinks, hopes, that it never leaves her, that she will always hold onto this feeling that exists between them right now.

Moving his hand so that it can capture her left, he raises it, the ring glimmering in the early sunlight. Bringing it forth, he places a chaste kiss onto the metal, warm from her body heat, and confirms, "You said yes."

Twirling her fingers so that they interlock with his, their commitment to each other shining brightly, linking them as one, she reaffirms, "I did…I do."

* * *

.

All mistakes are mine as this is more than a little rushed!

.

Your comments are valued!


End file.
